Losing Grip 2
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: Sam thinks no one cares about her. Can our favorite halfa change her mind before she does something drastic? DxS, of course! Rated T for the extra angst I added!
1. No One Cares

Losing Grip: Version 2

Chapter 1: No One Cares

Summary: Sam feels like no one cares about her. Can our favorite ghost hybrid change her mind before she does something drastic? D/S pairing, of course!

Discliamer: I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! Nothing! Now please read the story.

AN: Hello, people! Fanficgal09 here! I know that I already wrote a _Losing Grip_ but after I finished writing it I thought of so many things to make it better! So I was wondering I should make another version or not. And even though only one person told me that I should, I decided that I would make another version since I really wanted to! Things are going to be a little different in this version. For one it's going to be rated T and it's going to be a lot more angst. Okay, I've kept you long enough (unless nobody read this!) so without further ado, here's my second version of _Losing Grip_!

14-year-old Goth girl Sam Manson looked at the bleak sky while walking to school in anger, anger at her parents for fighting with her that morning, not trusting her, and accusing her of stealing from her room, anger at herself for getting so hurt and crying in front of them, though she didn't know why she was so hurt and upset when she didn't do anything wrong, but they thought she was feeling gulity and they decided to hit her, and she felt anger at the world for being so cruel, glum and uncaring in her time of pain. _Well, I guess I shouldn't be so mad, I mean, at least I have Danny to help me get through this. _Sam thought to herself. When she reached Casper High School she got to her locker, got her Math book and waited for her best friends Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley. When she saw them enter she felt a soft smile on her face. When Danny and Tucker reached their lockers (which the three friends had next to each other) Sam waited for Danny and Tucker to get their things.

When she saw that they were ready Sam said, "Danny, can I talk to you? I've had a bad morning."

Danny sighed and said, "Sam, no offense but I'm pretty tired right now and I could care less about your petty problems." Then he slammed his locker door and left.

"Sam I don't think he--" Tucker said but he couldn't finish his sentence becuase Sam left to the girls bathroom.

_No one cares, not even Danny. _Sam thought while she was in a stall crying.

* * *

Aw, poor Sam! How can Danny not care? Sorry I made this chapter short but this isn't really the chapter I changed a lot, the best is coming up on the next chapter! Please R&R for this version! Makes puppy dog eyes

See you at the next chapter!

-Fanficgal09


	2. Why Should I Care?

Losing Grip: Version 2.0

Chapter 2: Why Should I Care?

Summary: Sam feels like no one cares about her. Can our favorite ghost hybrid change her mind before it's too late?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I tell you! Nothing!

AN: Just so you know this is the chapter that I changed and so that means it has a lot more angst! Okay, please read.

When Sam got home that afternoon she was in a better mood. She had forgiven her parents for what happened that morning; after all, they were just trying to make sure she was an honest, and kind person, she understood that. She had even forgiven Danny a little. She had decided that Tucker was right and that he didn't really mean what he said; after all, he had to deal with ghost hunting, his family, and school, though she was still a little hurt at what he said and she wasn't sure how long it would take to fully forgive him. When Sam finished her homework that night she logged on her computer and put on her music. After a while of listening she heard, "SAMANTHA MANSON! GET OVER HERE NOW! Sam was worried; whenever her parents yelled like that it means that she made them really mad.

When she got to her parents room she asked, "What's wrong?"

Her parents looked at each other, then they looked at her and said, "What's wrong! This is wrong!" Then they held up a cigarette.

Mrs. Manson asked, "Are you doing drugs now?"

Sam said, "Of course not! I wouldn't know how to get one! I don't even know anyone who uses drugs!"

Mr. Manson said, "Lies! If you don't do drugs then how did we find it in your bag?"

Sam said, "Look, I don't know how I got it in my-" Then she paused and asked, "Hold on, what were you doing in my bag?"

Mrs. Manson said, "Don't change the subject! You are doing drugs!"

Sam was furious, she yelled, "I AM NOT DOING DRUGS!"

Mr. Manson said, "Pam, I'm going to have a talk with our lying daughter." Then Mr. Manson grabbed Sam roughly by the arm and led her to her room. When they were in her room Mr. Manson quietly closed the door behind him.

"So, Sam, you don't know who put that cigarette in your purse?" Mr. Manson asked.

Sam shook her head and said, "No, and I didn't smoke it. I didn't even now I had it in my purse."

Suddenly Mr. Manson was an inch apart from Sam's face, and she was able to smell an unfamiliar smell. She sniffed it and she was terrified to notice that his breath smelled nasty, like beer.

"Guess what, I put the cigarette in your purse." Mr. Manson said, and Sam was able to smell his hot, vile breath.

Sam asked bewildered, "You, why?"  
Mr. Manson said, "Well, I needed someplace to stash it, after all, I couldn't let your mother know that I was smoking in the house."

Sam said angrily, "You sick, no good, liar!"

Mr. Manson gave her an evil smile and slapped her on her face with so much force that she fell on her bed. Then he left, leaving Sam to cry in pain. Then she cried herself to sleep.

When school was about to end the next day she waited until she saw Danny, even though she was still a little mad at him she knew he'd still be able to help her.

"Danny can I talk to you, I have a big problem and I'm scared." Sam said.

Danny said, "What is it Sam? I can't talk right now. Besides, can't you go to someone else when you're having problems?"

Sam asked, "Danny do you even care?"

Danny said, "It's like I said yesterday, I don't have time for your petty problems, so stop coming to me with every little problem you have." Then he walked off, leaving Sam to go to the girl's bathroom to cry.

_No one cares, no one understands, especially not Danny. _Sam thought to herself.

When Sam got home she went up to her room.

It was night and she was in the middle of her homework when she heard something in her living room, then she heard her mom scream. Sam ran downstairs to make sure her mom wasn't hurt. When she saw her mom she asked, "Mom, are you alright?"

Mrs. Manson answered, "I'm fine! Now go back to your room."

Sam said, "But mom-"

Mrs. Manson yelled, "Go!" Sam was scared about what was happening, but she obeyed her mom and ran up to her room.

The next afternoon Sam was relaxing on her couch while her parents were out shopping she heard the doorbell ring. She got up from the couch to open the door. When she opened the door she was unhappy to see Danny at the door.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Danny answered, "Sam, I really need your help."

Sam asked, "You need my help?"

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, Sam please helps."

Sam looked at him in disbelief. All this week he was treating her like he was invisible and now he needed her help?

Sam shook her head and said, "Look Dan, I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

Danny asked, "Why not?"

Sam replied, "Why not? Danny, this past week you've been treating me like I'm invisible and when I needed your help you didn't help, and now you expect me to help you? I'm sorry, but I can't help." Then she closed the door on him.

When Danny started walking he heard Sam crying, so he went ghost and flew up to her window. That's when he saw Sam angrily throw things all across her room. Then he saw her take a CD and put it on her stereo. When the CD was loaded Danny saw Sam click her stereo remote, then he heard a song start to play, he knew that song well, it was Avril Lavigne's _Losing Grip. _Suddenly he heard Sam cry again when the words started to play.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?_

_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?_

_Why'd you turn away?_

_Here's what I have to say_

Danny knew he wasn't paying much attention to Sam, but he didn't know it was bothering her that much.

_I was left to cry there_

_Waiting outside there_

_Grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided_

Danny felt horrible, he really hurt Sam a lot, and he actually had the nerve to ask to help him.

_Why should I care?_

'_Cause you weren't there_

_When I was scared_

_I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen_

_I'm starting to trip_

_I'm losing my grip_

_And I'm in this thing alone._

Danny couldn't believe that he had been such a jerk to Sam, when she needed him, he didn't even care.

_Am I just some chick_

_You placed beside you_

_Take somebody's place?_

_When you turn around _

_Can you recognize my face?_

_You used to love me_

_You used to hug me_

_But that wasn't the case_

_Everything wasn't okay_

Sam was right; he used to always be there for her, now he barely gave her the time of day.

_I was left to cry there_

_Waiting outside there_

_Grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided_

Danny was really mad at himself. He couldn't believe he had left his best friend out in the rain.

_Why should I care? _

'_Cause you weren't there_

_When I was scared _

_I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen_

_I'm starting to trip_

_I'm losing my grip_

_And I'm in this thing alone_

"I really messed up with her." Danny whispered to himself.

_Crying out loud_

_I'm crying out loud_

_Crying out loud_

_I'm crying out loud._

Danny felt guilty; Sam was crying out loud, she was crying out loud for help, he just couldn't see that.

_Open your eyes _

_Open up wide!_

Danny finally opened his eyes to Sam.

_Why should I care?_

'_Cause you weren't there_

_When I was scared_

_I was so alone_

Danny couldn't blame Sam for closing the door on him; he would've done the same thing.

_Why should I care?_

'_Cause you weren't there_

_When I was scared_

_I was so alone_

Danny never knew how Sam felt, and now he was sorry he never tried to talk to her.

_Why should I care?_

_If you don't care_

_Then I don't care_

_We're not going anywhere_

Danny thought it was fair that Sam didn't care about him anymore, he deserved it.

_Why should I care?_

'_Cause you weren't there_

_When I was scared_

_I was so alone_

Danny hated himself for making Sam feel so alone, if he could, he'd go back and fix what he did wrong.

_Why should I care?_

_If you don't care _

_Then I don't care_

_We're not going anywhere._

When the song ended Danny wanted to cry, he hurt Sam so much. He was about to fly home when he heard Sam say, "If nobody cares about me then there's only one thing left for me to do." Then Danny heard Sam run downstairs. He kept a close watch at what she was going to do. Then he heard Sam say to herself, "Goodbye everyone. Mom, Dad, I know that you guys think that I was doing bad stuff, but I want you to know that I love you guys and I would never do things like that," She sighed and continued, "Tucker, I just want to thank you for being a great friend to me, and lastly, "Sam paused for a bit, Danny knew that she was going to talk about him, "Danny, I just want you to know that I forgive you. I forgive you for the way you've been acting lately. And I want you to know that I love you, and you may never know this. Goodbye to everyone I loved." Danny didn't know why she was saying goodbye, but in an instant he saw Sam take out a blade and start to take it up to her throat, Danny started in shock as the blade was coming closer to her throat, he knew he had to do something!

"Sam, wait!" He called out.

Sam stopped abruptly and asked, "Danny, is that you?"

Danny said, "Yeah, it's me." Then he got inside her room.

Sam asked, "How long have you been watching and listening me?"

Danny answered, "Long enough, Sam," Then he pleaded, "Please don't do this Sam."

Sam asked, "Why, no one would care."

Danny sighed and said, "I would."

Sam looked at him and asked, "You would?"

Danny said, "Yeah, I would." Sam gave him a smile and said, "Thanks Danny, you saved my life."

Danny smiled and then he said, "No problem, and I'm sorry about how I've been acting. I promise I won't act like that if you never do anything like this again."

Sam smiled and said, "I promise." Then they kissed each other passionately until they heard the front door open. Danny whispered to her, "Bye, Sam, I love you." Then he flew home. When Sam saw him leave she climbed into bed content in happy, she finally felt loved, and she knew that Danny really did care about her and that she cared about him. It was going to be great.

The

End

AN: Just so you guys know, my new penname is DxSfluffluver4ever. So please review for this story. If you do, I'll tell you about my next story called _she will be Loved. _


End file.
